Feliz natal, Valoran!
by LollipopFreak
Summary: Seqüência de pequenos contos sobre como foi o dia de Natal dos campeões. AVISO: Vários casais homo - YURI - F/F E YAOI - M/M, Lots of Fluffly e guloseimas! Primeiro Capítulo: Zyra x Elise.


**Talvez -ou não- eu esteja atrasada pra escrever alguma coisa de Natal. Mas, ora pois, no fim das contas o que importa é a intenção.**

**Enfim.**

**Feliz natal, Valoran!**

**Casal 1: Zyra x Elise.**

* * *

><p>Zyra nunca entendeu o que o Natal significa para boa parte dos humanos com quem ela convive. Desde sua vinda para o Instituto da Guerra, ela observa o mesmo comportamento inusitado dos invocadores e campeões nessa época do ano. Ela nunca entendeu o valor pela troca de ano e as variadas festividades por conta do inverno. De longe preferia sua calorosa Selva de Kumungu, mas mesmo assim ajudava com o que lhe pediam sem nenhum questionamento. Inclusive hoje, dia vinte e quatro de Dezembro, a pediram para decorar toda a extensão do jardim do Instituto da Guerra com flores e vinhas e ela o fez. Quando Zyra terminou, pouco depois do pôr do Sol, a convidaram para participar da tão farta e curiosa Ceia Natalina. Não muito interessada, ela recusou. Ainda preferia a paz de seu jardim a um festejo que ela não compreendia a necessidade.<p>

Mas mesmo distante do instituto, Zyra podia ouvir junto ao burburinho baixo de vozes conhecidas e desconhecidas as melodias de "Noite Feliz" vindo do Ethawl de Sona e acompanhadas do cantar de Kog'maw, o HoHoHo irritante e estridente do barril Decorado com peças eletrônicas de Gragas vestido de Papai Noel e os brilhantes enfeites natalinos em Maokai e isso por si só já a fez se sentir em meio ao festejo. Todo esse sentimento de união que o Natal involuntariamente transmitia trouxe a Zyra uma quase indescritível paz e serenidade... Quase. Porque suas vinhas sensitivas a alertaram de um bem mal intencionado e infelizmente conhecido invadindo seu território.

E esse conhecido era Elise.

Zyra sentia cada passo da Rainha Aranha em seu jardim, e ela os calculava meticulosamente. Não confiava nessa aranha nem uma gota dágua, então sempre ficava na defensiva em sua presença. E conforme Elise se aproximava, mais em alerta Zyra ficava.

- Zyyyyyyyyraaaaa... Tenho uma surpresinha pra você, florzi-

Quando Elise estava perto o suficiente para tocar Zyra, uma de suas vinhas a puxou pelas pernas. A Rainha Aranha manteve seu sorriso largo nos lábios, parecia não perder seu humor mesmo estando de ponta cabeça e a poucos centímetros do rosto aparentemente irritado de Zyra.

- Oh. Te peguei em um dia ruim, flor?

- Só estou sendo precavida.

- Claro, claro... Me desculpe te incomodar então, plantinha. Mas...

Seu tom de voz era mais falso que uma nota de Três Reais, mas ainda assim sem nenhum sinal de malícia ou má fé, ao menos não que Zyra tivesse percebido. Apesar da calma, Elise não perdeu seu tempo esperando a resposta ou a reação de Zyra. Ela rapidamente se transformou em várias e pequenas aranhas e escalou o corpo inteiro de Zyra lenta e propositalmente até enfim voltar a sua forma "humana", cara a cara da Ascensão dos espinhos.

- Eu tenho uma entrega especial para você, meu bem.

E estendeu o presente bem decorado a Zyra.

A ascensão dos Espinhos apenas bufou em resposta.

- Agradeço, mas não quero.

- Ora, não seja espinhosa... Pelo menos abra o embrulho.

Elise empurrava delicadamente o presente para Zyra, mas a planta humana educadamente repelia o agrado da Rainha Aranha.

- Sua religião sequer reconhece o Natal, então porque se importar em presentear os outros?

- Isso pode até ser verdade... Mas, primeiro, para mim você não é "outra". Segundo, as pessoas gostam e festejam o natal, sendo religiosas ou não... Então quem somos nós para negar os costumes de certas comemorações?

Zyra assimilava cada palavra de Elise atentamente, estranhando a boa ação vindo da campeã da Ilha das Sombras. Elise era Elise, de qualquer forma. E esse comportamento amigável dela deixava Planta humana confusa. Mas era véspera de Natal, não é mesmo? Então quem sabe Elise estava sendo séria ao menos desta vez?

Decidindo acreditar nas palavras da Rainha Aranha, Zyra se deixou acreditar no que Elise dizia.

- Hmph... Por mais que eu odeie admitir, você está certa. Eu aceito seu presente.

E Elise estendeu mais uma vez a caixa bem ornamentada para Zyra, que analisou meticulosamente cada área quadrada por fora da caixa antes de o abrir. Em um suspiro desconfiado, ela finalmente desamarrou a caixa. Dentro dela havia alguns materiais para jardinagem, e um no mínimo perturbador saco de adubos com o logotipo de uma indústria Zauniana e a estampa de um nada contente Alistar como garoto propaganda da marca.

Imediatamente uma das veias de Zyra saltou de sua testa.

- Elise...

- Diga, querida.

- Você me deu um saco de adubo com a cara do Alistar escancarada nele.

- Sim, dei...

Elise sorria como se isso de nada importasse, fazendo seu rosto se avermelhar de raiva e a veia já saltada quase estourar no belo rosto.

- Então me responda... COMO POSSO NÃO CONSIDERAR ISSO UM INSULTO!?

Elise riu alto e repetidamente, como quem tivesse pregado uma peça em um amigo.

- E...li...se...

- Encare como uma singela demonstração de preocupação da minha parte, flor... Afinal você sempre me pareceu meio... Como posso dizer... Frígida. Eu só quero resolver esse pequeno probleminha seu... Oh. Não me faça essa cara, dear. Tudo que eu faço é pensando em nosso bem comum.

A brincadeira de mal gosto de Elise tinha causado uma reação em cadeia quase incontrolável em Zyra e nem mesmo suas desculpas acalmaram a Mulher Planta, pois espinhos brotavam lentamente das vinhas e das laterais do corpo de Zyra. Finalmente percebendo o alto risco de morte pelas mãos de uma enfurecida Zyra, Elise não pensou duas vezes e tirou o presente das duas mãos floridas que atrapalhavam seu caminho, e depois aproximou seu rosto do da outra para rapidamente beijar Zyra no canto dos lábios. O beijo durou poucos milésimos de segundo, pois a Rainha Aranha logo se afastou da Mulher Planta e caminhou para fora do jardim sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Zyra ficou petrificada por alguns segundos. Seu corpo e suas vinhas já não mais estavam espinhosas. O beijo de Elise, por mais arriscado e inapropriado que fosse, a acalmou completamente. E Zyra odiava do fundo de seu caule a forma como Elise facilmente tomava as rédeas de suas emoções. Suspirando pesadamente, Zyra libertou suas vinhas sensitivas para procurar Elise. Quando a encontrou, poucos minutos depois, Elise já estava aos pés dos portões de saída do jardim.

_Elise sequer quis conter seu sorriso vitorioso quando sentiu as vinhas de Zyra a puxar pela cintura delicadamente._

- Será que você se esqueceu de me dizer alguma coisa, flor?

Elise ainda sorria de ponta a ponta, e mantinha a malícia em seu olhar e em seus gestos, como o apoiar de seus braços no ombro de Zyra e as pernas de aranha envolta na misturada cintura de pele e folhas.

- Hmph. Sim.

- Então não se contenha, querida... Apenas diga.

- Feliz Natal.

_E Zyra beijou Elise sem pudor algum. _

Decerto, Elise sabia exatamente como tomar as rédeas de suas emoções.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo casal: Leona x Diana (Porque sim!)!<strong>


End file.
